


Dream of You

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Kíli is a tiny little baby, Love Confessions, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Kili goes to check on his stressed friend and finds her pleasuring herself to the thought of him.
Relationships: Kíli (Tolkien)/Reader, Kíli (Tolkien)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Dream of You

Night had finally fallen and (Y/N) found herself alone for the first time in weeks. The silence was welcomed. For the past month, her duties had been pulling her every which way, stealing her attentions from even her own thoughts. She began before dawn and ended long after the sun set, barely strong enough to fall into her own bed for a few precious hours of sleep before she’d have to rise and begin again.

But not tonight. This night was all hers. She needed this. To unwind, to relax, to release.

She lit the tall candle on the table beside her bed and didn’t bother to close the curtains on the window as she took her time dragging at the laces on the back of her dress. The moon had risen high in the sky, the ever growing crescent sending cool, blue light into her chambers and guiding her way as she undressed. She knew the whole mountain would be asleep by this hour, but she wasn’t afraid of the night.

She closed her eyes and let her knowing feet take her across the room to her bed. With every step, her gentle fingers explored her own cool skin, kneading at her breasts, tickling her sides, and landing on her hip bones before sliding around to her bottom. A sigh blew past her lips as she crawled on her bed, wiggling a little before settling down, lying flat on her back and letting her fingers explore farther.

It didn’t take long for her dream to overcome her, the face she so often saw in her intimate moments clouding her mind and smiling at her behind her eyelids. Soon, her hands became his, the furs under her back morphed into a strong, hairy chest, and her moans were echoed by a low, growling voice. Ecstasy was near.

Though she felt as if the room around her disappeared as she chased her release, her chambers were indeed still in the mountain. And though she thought everyone was long asleep, there was one walking through the corridors that were silent except for her breathless voice.

“Kili.”

He heard her calling him. He knew it was long past the proper hours for a visit, but he needed to check on her. His close friend had been pushed to her limits recently, and he knew she’d been dismissed from her duties for the night. Surely she’d still be awake.

“Kili.”

Did she know he was here? He stood outside her door, listening to see if she’d call him once more or if the empty halls and extinguished torches were playing tricks on his ears. He heard a breathless moan from her that sent his stomach flipping and a sharp heat to his neck. Then again, she said his name.

He didn’t knock. He probably should have. He probably should have left her to her activities and met her the next morning. But he was drawn to her, curious to see what she was doing, wondering why she was saying his name if she was truly… He opened the door.

He couldn’t take his eyes off her. Her heels dug into the bed, sliding down, unable to hold firm in the sinking sands of the furs on the mattress. The wood above her head whined as she tightened her grip around one of the pillars of the large headboard. Her back arched and she whimpered and he knew he should turn around, close the door and leave, dispelling all thoughts and memories of this event.

But what an event this was. She was more stunning than he could have imagined, and _Mahal,_ had he imagined exactly this many times.

“K-Ki, oh.”

That was it. That was all it took for him to shed his layers until he was left in nothing but his trousers and float to the foot of her bed. She was open before him, writhing and shaking, simply unable to reach that perfect spot inside her. So he replaced her fingers with his.

Her eyes flew open wide and she shrunk from him, shame and fear etching lines into her pretty features. “Kili, I- I didn’t-”

He put a knee on the bed and hovered over her, crooking his fingers just right. He hushed her, dragging his lips over her ear. “I know you’re close. Let me help you, hm?” His fingers retreated and sunk back in with little resistance and she let her head fall back on the bed and nodded. “You want me to help?” he asked, waiting for permission before he did anything more.

“Yes, p-please. Please.” She rolled her hips into his still hand and felt his teeth flash in a smirk against her skin. Then, finally, he moved. But his ministrations were teasing. Never hitting the right spot, never moving fast enough. But, oh, it felt marvelous. One of her hands found his steady arm next to her head and she gripped the bulging muscle as her other hand flew to his hair, tangling her fingers in it. He chuckled.

“Better than the bedpost? You like holding onto me instead?” Before she could answer, a twist of his wrist sent her muscles squeezing around his fingers. She gasped and bit her lip hard. “Right there?”

“Y-yes.” She flung a leg over his hips, simultaneously opening herself wider to him and bringing him closer. He growled in her ear and lifted from her neck to watch her face contort in pleasure. A low moan left her when he crooked his fingers again. It went straight to his trousers. “Don’t stop,” she said.

He obeyed, sending an experimental circle of the thumb around her clit. It was rewarded with a moan of his name. “Mahal,” he himself groaned. “Say my name again.”

This time it came as a whisper, a prayer. She barely finished the word before his lips were crashing onto hers, his tongue easily taking charge of the passionate kiss. “You think of me, hm? When you’re finding your pleasure, do you dream it’s me giving it to you?”

She nodded.

“Tell me,” he said.

“Yes. Yes, I think of you, only you.”

He kissed her again, feeling her walls strangle his fingers. His own arousal was throbbing, begging for some sort of friction, just a second of release. He ground his erection on her hip and pounded his fingers into her heat to the knuckles. “Let go for me, (Y/N). Let go.”

She instantly obeyed. Her head slammed against the bed, her fingers flexed against his skin and her leg wrapped tightly around him pulled him ever closer, brought the heat of his arousal closer to her core. He kissed her cheek as she floated back down to him. He held her as she trembled, whispering and telling her how good she was for him, how perfect she felt, how beautiful she looked.

He moved to her side, but continued to hover over her, grinning at her sated smile and brushing her hair from her forehead with his fingertips. “Did you mean it?” he asked her. “Because I dream of you. Every moment of every day, I do. Of being with you, caring for you… loving you.”

His confidence was gone. In its place was the respectful, kind, shy Kili she knew. Her fingers traced the short beard along his jaw. “I meant every word.”

He kissed her, rolling onto her slightly. She enjoyed the weight of him on her body again, especially the weight of his arousal on her thigh. She reached down and cupped him, proud of the noise it brought her from Kili’s throat. He drew away from her, shaking his head.

“No, you don’t have to- I didn’t come in here for that. This was about you.”

“Now, it’s about you too,” she said, unlacing his trousers. Before she pulled down the flap, she looked at him, watching his eyes darken and bore into hers. “Let me help you now?”

“Yes.”

She propped herself up on her elbow and began to move down his body, but he grabbed her, pulling her back to him. “No, I want-I want you next to me. Just use-yes, just your hand, j-just like that.” His forehead glued to hers. He moaned her name as her thumb ran over his slit, spreading the precome down his length with a flick of her wrist.

“Tell me what you think of, Kili,” she said.

She felt his brows glue together. His mind was hazy, he wasn’t understanding. “What?” he asked, thrusting into her hand as her touch became feather light.

“Tell me what you think of when you’re alone. What do you dream of me doing for you?”

He groaned at her words and grew ever harder in her hand. “This. Of you wrapped around me and-and kissing me.”

She did so, sucking on his neck. She wanted to make his dreams a reality as he’d done to hers. “What else?” she asked, her scalding breath fanning over his skin.

He exhaled sharply and a little noise escaped. “I-I dream of you underneath me. Wrapping your sh-shaking legs around me and screaming my name. Like you just did.” His little quip earned him another slide of her thumb over his soft head. “Ah, Mahal, your-your hands, they, Mahal…”

“Feel good?” She asked.

He nodded with a bit lip, sending his hair cascading over his forehead. His hips rolled into her hand and she felt his chest tightened under her fingertips. “Close?”

“Yes.”

“Look at me.”

It took a moment but he forced himself to open his eyes. He nosed against her cheek and then settled again, forehead to forehead. She was a blur before his eyes, but they were open.

“Let go for me, Kili. I want you to,” she said.

Her grip squeezed him perfectly, and he did just that. Her gaze flashed downwards to watch him and it made him grunt and bury his face in her hair. She soothed him through the aftershocks, hands running over his chest, sides and back. Her hand finally disappeared from his sensitive flesh and he looked up just in time to see her lick the last of his come off her fingers. His lips attacked her in retaliation.

Exhausted, his head fell into the pillow next to hers. Her intense expression made him falter and fidget. “I should go-”

“Don’t you dare,” she said, scooting closer and laying her head over his shoulder.

He smiled at that, running his fingers through her hair and pulling her ever closer. “I know I shouldn’t have,” he said, “But I’m glad I came in here tonight.”

She chuckled and kissed his chest. “I am too. What had you out so late in the first place?”

He wriggled. “I was coming to check on you. I know you’ve had a long few weeks, so I-”

Those were the last words that left him before she silenced him with the fondest kiss she could give. And there wasn’t much talking for the rest of the night that they spent tangled up together.


End file.
